Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1459–1524) is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series. He is an ancestor of Desmond Miles, though he himself is not a direct descendant of Altaïr. He is also the earliest known link between the lineages of "Subject 16" and that of Desmond. Also, to continue with the tradition of the reference to an eagle, Ezio is derived from the greek word Aetos, meaning eagle. Character overview Born in 1459, Ezio is a young Florentine nobleman who lives in Florence during the 15th century. He has an affluent lifestyle and many friends, until an event that changes his life. He and his family are betrayed, victims of a conspiracy that takes the lives of his father, and both his brothers, younger and older. His mother and sister survive. By the Florentine guard record books, Ezio appears as a womanizer, and guards are usually unable to capture him. Appearance and role ''Assassin's Creed II'' From the day of the execution, Ezio is labeled a criminal and a traitor. This leads to Ezio beginning the ways of the Assassins. With the help of a good friend Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio is able to get one of his father's weapons, the Hidden Blade, and uses it to kill Uberto Alberti, one of the men responsible for the execution. Afterward, Ezio flees with his mother and sister out of Florence and meet with his uncle Mario, who saves them from an attack from another family, the Pazzi. Mario teaches Ezio how to fight, and soon, Ezio and Mario are able to corner one of the Pazzi and Ezio assassinates him. Soon, Ezio continues his work as an Assassin, assassinating numerous enemies and helping many factions such as the Thieves, Courtesans, and Mercenaries. But a new enemy named Rodrigo Borgia is discovered by Ezio to be a sworn enemy to his father, Giovanni. Time goes on, with Ezio continuing to bring criminals to justice and his hunt for Borgia continues. But soon, when Ezio finally corners Borgia, Mario, Paola (a friendly Courtesan) and many more Assassins help Ezio fight Borgia's men. One of the Assassins, Antonio of the Thieves faction, surprises Ezio by being an Assassin, and another man, Niccolò Machiavelli is soon discovered to also be one. An ancient ceremony is then conducted by all of them, and Ezio is put into the ranks of an Assassin, and also revealed to be a Prophet, who will lead them to the Vault. Years later, in 1499, Borgia becomes Pope Alexander VI at Vatican City. Ezio and his allies are revealed to have completed the Codex and discover that the Vault lies in Rome, with the Papal Cross being another Piece of Eden. Ezio's allies then distract the city while Ezio infiltrates the Vatican. Ezio attempts to assassinate Borgia, but after a long fight, the false pope used his Staff to freeze Ezio, wounding him with a knife, then escaping with both the Staff and the Apple. Ezio used his Eagle Vision to find Borgia and fights him unarmed, easily defeating the older man. Ezio decides to let Borgia live, realizing that vengeance is not so sweet, and it will not bring back his family if he kills him. Now wielding the Staff and Apple, Ezio opens the Vault, in which a holographic figure approaches him, calling herself "Minerva" and identifies him as the Prophet. She explains of others like her who were an advanced society that lived with humans, but both of them went to war. Then, a natural, celestial disaster had occurred, and the surviving humans had rebuilt humanity, and also made several Temples to avoid the disaster from happening again. ''Assassin's Creed Brotherhood'' After returning to his uncle's villa from Rome, the villa is besieged by the Papal Armies led by Cesare Borgia, son of Pope Rodrigo Borgia and the new de facto leader of the Templar Order. The legendary Apple of Eden is lost, the villa is sacked, Caterina Sforza is kidnapped, and Ezio's uncle Mario is killed in the siege. Escaping outside the city with his mother and sister and the surviving townsfolk, Ezio sets off for Rome to destroy the Borgia Family once and for all. However Ezio, seriously wounded himself in the villa attack, collapses and falls unconscious on the road to Rome. Days later, Ezio awakens in Rome in the care of good Samaritan. He receives a new set of assassin robes and his basic gear, brought to him by a mysterious man. After healing up, Ezio meets up with Machiavelli in Rome and sets his plans in motion to liberate Rome and remove the Borgias from power permanently. Slowly, over the next 3 1/2 years, Ezio and his allies win a series of victories over the Borgias, reclaiming and restoring the city for its oppressed citizens. In 1503, Ezio assassinates Cesare's banker and French general ally, leaving his power base in disarray. Cesare, in a fit of rage, kills his father the Pope and begins losing control over the city. By the end of 1503, Borgia control over the city is completely broken and Cesare is arrested by the new Pope. Ezio had also recovered the Apple of Eden and hid it below the Colosseum in the Temple of Juno. Cesare ultimately escapes from prison and heads to Spain to raise a new army. In 1507, Ezio travels to Spain and catches up with Cesare at the siege of Viana Castle. Ultimately defeated by Ezio, an indignant Cesare is thrown off the castle walls to his death by Ezio. Ezio then returns to Rome as the leader of the new Brotherhood of Assassins. ''Assassin's Creed Revelations'' After the events of Brotherhood, Ezio discovers a letter from his father that talks about a hidden library full of vast knowledge hidden underneath Masyaf Castle by legendary Assassin Altaïr ibn La'Ahad. In 1510, Ezio sets out from Rome to uncover this library and the knowledge it contains. Arriving at Masyaf in early 1511, Ezio is ambushed by Templars who occupy the fortress and are also searching for Altaïr's Library. After escaping capture and assassinating the Templar captain, Ezio recovers the journal of Niccolò Polo, which tells of the 5 seals hidden in Constantinople which will open the door to Altaïr's library. Arriving in Constantinople, Ezio begins his search for the seals while helping the local Assassin's Guild free the city from Byzantine Templar control. Just as in Rome, Ezio succeeds in eradicating Byzantine influence and restoring the city to the rule of the family of Prince Suleiman. Recovering 4 of the 5 keys, Ezio then travels to an underground city in Cappadocia, the new Templar base of operations. After assassinating the Templar leader Manuel Palaiologos and recovering the final key, it is revealed that Prince Suleiman's uncle Prince Ahmet has been secretly leading the Byzantines and wishes to open Altaïr's library for himself. Upon returning to Constantinople, Ezio finds that his love interest Sofia has been kidnapped by Ahmet to force Ezio to return the keys. Leading an attack with the Constantinople Assassins, Ezio ultimately saves Sofia and recovers the keys from Ahmet. Ezio and Sofia make their way back to Masyaf and open Altaïr's Library, where Ezio finds Altaïr's Apple of Eden and that the entire purpose of the library was to convey a message to Ezio's descendant Desmond Miles. Later Life Ezio retired from the Assassin Order and settled down in a Tuscan villa with Sofia and had two children, Flavia and Marcello. Years later, a mysterious Chinese woman appeared at his door requested her help. The woman, Shao Jun, was a member of the Chinese Assassin Order and sought Ezio's advice in how to help her people and rebuild their order. After helping Jun fight off soldiers sent by the Chinese Emperor, Shao Jun leaves, armed with the wisdom she came seeking Ezio for. Shortly thereafter, while on a trip to the market square in Florence, Ezio died of a heart attack. His legacy and contributions to the Assassin order would continue to resonate for hundreds of years following his death. Other games ''LittleBigPlanet'' An Ezio costume can be downloaded for the game ''LittleBigPlanet''. ''Soulcalibur V'' Ezio appears as a playable guest character in ''Soulcalibur V''. Power grid Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Games Category:Films Category:PlayStation Category:Attractive Male Category:Characters